


gay,

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Gay, i cant do this justice my writing skills are poor, please write more shizumo. please, shizumo as in shiemi/izumo not heteros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chapter 82 review: Gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	gay,

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this and you can actually write. please. Im begging you. Write shizumo. Please do not erase healthy wlw for incest and shit
> 
> edit: Realized that shizumo is the ship name for shima and izumo. Don't care. Im claiming it for the lesbians

as she lay in bed with izumo, shiemi thought about what rin had said to her.

"could he have meant that he was in love with me?" she thought. but she searched her feelings, and felt embarrassed; the only kind of love like that she had felt was towards... izumo.

she buried her head in her hands. how was she going to let him down? "hey, i'm a big fat lesbean?"

right now, though, she decided to enjoy her time with the other girl. she wrapped arms around izumo and smiled. she was so soft and warm. like mashpotatos.

izumo opened her eyes and looked up at shiemi tiredly. then they closed the distance and kissed gayly.

they spent as much time as possible being gay until it was time to go to school. in the background, heterosexuals screamed "GOOD FRIENDS"


End file.
